réapprendre a esperer
by Eterel
Summary: harry rentre en sixieme année a poudlard , le coeur lourd et rempli de culpabilité . ses amis et une surprenante nouvelle élève vont l'aider a remonter la pente . sixieme année alternative
1. Chapter 1

**Salut a tous ! Bon alors les précisions d'usage : rien ne m'appartient , tout est a J.K.Rowling, sauf Léa (je peux l'échanger contre Draco ? non? meme pas drole). Bonne lecture , en esperant que ça vous plaira .**

**-----  
**

Arrivé devant la barrière de King cross, Harry soupira. Il n'avait, à cet instant, aucune envie de traverser la barrière magique et d'affronter les regards de tous les élèves de poudlard. Depuis son arrivée dans l'école de magie, il avait toujours été la cible de rumeurs, et l'objet de l'attention générale. Mais depuis les événements qui s'étaient déroulés au ministère, plus de deux mois auparavant, l'attention qu'il suscitait s'était amplifiée de manière phénoménale, alors justement qu'il ne le supportait plus.

Il ne le supportait plus parce que chaque regard d'intérêt, chaque question le ramenait à cette nuit la et a la mort de Sirius. Il se sentait tellement coupable de ce qui s'était passé.

Son parrain lui manquait tellement …

« Harry ? »

Hermione venait de repasser la barrière, et le regardait d'un air interrogatif. Harry lui sourit tristement.

« C'est bon 'mione, j'arrive »

Elle lui rendit son sourire et repassa de l'autre coté de la barrière. Il soupira a nouveau et la suivit. Heureusement qu'elle était la. Elle et Ron. Sans leur long séjour a trois au terrier, il ne savait pas comment il aurait pu passer l'été, et il était a peu près sur qu'il n'aurait pas été capable de revenir a Poudlard.

Les yeux fixés au sol, Harry se dépêcha de monter dans le train, et s'installa avec Ron et Hermione dans un compartiment vide. Ils furent rejoints un peu plus tard par Ginny, puis par Neville. La conversation tourna autour de beaucoup de choses anodines, et tous évitaient délibérément d'aborder un sujet qui aurait pu les ramener aux événements du ministère.

Soudain, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit.

« Ah non, pas ici ! La compagnie n'est pas fréquentable »

Drago Malefoy se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Harry se leva et lui fit face.

« Vas t'en Malefoy, ta présence ici est indésirable ! »

Le serpentard eut un petit sourire en coin

« Attention Potter ! N'oublie pas que je suis préfet ! »

« Drago, il n'y a plus de place nulle part … »

Les 5 gryffondor réalisèrent alors que Malefoy n'était pas seul. Derrière lui se tenait une fille qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais vue. Elle devait avoir environ leur age. Ses longs cheveux noirs tombaient devant son visage, laissant néanmoins entrevoir des yeux d'un bleu changeant. Elle était vêtue à la manière moldue, avec un débardeur et un pantalon large noirs. Elle portait également de longs gants noirs, qui lui remontait presque jusqu'au épaules. Elle était plutôt jolie, même si ses yeux reflétaient une tristesse profonde qui assombrissait son visage.

Ron fut le premier a réagir

« Tu t'es trouvé une nouvelle petite amie Malefoy ? Parkinson en a eu assez de toi ? comme je la comprend ! En tout cas, celle la n'a pas l'air enchantée de ta compagnie. »

La réaction de Malefoy fut immédiate !

« la ferme weasmoche ! Je t'interdis de parler comme ça de ma cousine ! Je ne pense pas que tu sauterais de joie si tu venais de perdre ton père ! Viens Léa, on trouvera bien une place ailleurs, quitte à dégager des premières années de leur compartiment »

Drago et la jeune fille s'éloignèrent.

Les gryffondors se regardèrent.

« Sa cousine ? »

« Une Malefoy de plus … misère ! » soupira Ron, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire les autres et de détendre l'atmosphère. Quelques heures plus tard, ils arrivaient à Poudlard.

-----

Alors que le trio se dirigeait vers la grande salle pour le banquet d'accueil, Ron dit soudain

« Je me demande pourquoi on a jamais entendu parler d'elle avant … »

« Tu pense à la cousine de Malefoy ? » demanda Harry.

« Ouais … rhaa, y a pas a dire, cet imbécile s'arrange toujours pour être bien entouré ! »

Harry lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Ben ouais, sérieusement, tu l'as bien vue cette fille ? Quand à Parkinson, c'est certainement une ordure doublée d'une parfaite idiote, mais j'avoue qu'elle est très agréable à regarder … »

Les deux garçons ricanèrent pendant qu'Hermione levait les yeux au ciel.

-----

« C'est quand même bizarre … » dit Hermione alors qu'ils commençaient à manger après la répartition

« Qu'est ce qui est bizarre ? » demanda Harry

« La réaction de Malefoy. On aurait dit qu'il prenait la défense de sa cousine, qu'il voulait la justifier, au lieu de simplement nous insulter comme il en a l'habitude »

« 'Mione, c'est Malefoy, ne cherche pas à comprendre » dit Ron en se servant une large portion de tarte à la citrouille.

« Chuuut ! Dit Neville. Dumbledore va parler ! »

En effet, à la table des professeurs, le directeur venait de se lever.

« Mes chers amis, je vous souhaite la bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard. Comme vous le savez tous maintenant, le mage noir connu sous le nom de voldemort est de retour dans le monde des sorciers. Les règles de sécurités de l'école sont donc renforcées. Les chouettes seront contrôlées, et les sorties a pré au lard réduites. »

Des grognements se firent entendre dans la salle.

« Nous accueillons également un nouveau professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal. J'ai l'honneur de vous présenter mlle Nymphadora Tonks, une auror au service du ministère, et donc l'une des personne les mieux placée pour vous apprendre de quoi vous méfier. »

Harry réalisa a ce moment la que la jeune femme assise près de Macgonnagal , qu'il avait aperçu en entrant , était en réalité Tonks . Mais la jeune femme avait bien changée. Le rose de ses cheveux avait laissé la place à un brun terne.

Harry n'était apparemment pas la seule personne que les événements du ministère avaient profondément affectée.

« Et nous accueillons également une nouvelle élève dont la situation est particulière. En effet, elle a 16 ans, a grandi à l'étranger, et n'a pas suivi une scolarité magique comme la votre. Néanmoins, j'ai décidé de la faire rentrer en 6eme année. J'espère que vous l'aiderez de votre mieux à s'adapter. »

_La cousine de Malefoy_, pensa Harry, _je comprends mieux qu'on ne l'a jamais vu, si elle vient de l'étranger _

Il jeta un œil à la table des serpentard ou la jeune fille s'était installée.

« Il ne reste plus qu'à la répartir. Mlle Léa Black, voulez vous vous approcher ? »

_BLACK _!

Le nom résonna dans la tête de Harry, a qui la réalité s'imposa soudainement tandis que les paroles de Malefoy lui revenaient en mémoire

…_Sa cousine … _

… _vient de perdre son père…_

Ses yeux se tournèrent vers ceux de Ron et d'Hermione dans lesquels il lisait la même incompréhension qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Ce fut Hermione qui rompit le silence.

« La fille de Sirius ?»

-----

**voila , j'espere que l'histoire vous plait . c'est ma premiere alors on est gentil ! le deuxieme chapitre devrait arriver assez rapidement , et la suite ... ça dependra de l'inspiration . la trame est déja prete , me reste juste a rédiger , et c'est ce qui me pose le plus de problemes ... mais ferais mon possible !**

**(en esperant ne pas avoir ennuyé tt le monde)**

**Eterel **


	2. Chapter 2

**voila la suite ! tout est toujours a J.K.Rowling (drago y compris , grr). enjoy!**

**-----**

« Harry ! »

Hermione et Ron essayaient de le rattraper. Harry continua d'avancer, refusant de se retourner ou de les attendre. Il arriva devant le portrait de la grosse dame. Il allait lui demander de le laisser entrer quand il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas le mot de passe.

«Harry, attend … »

Hermione venait de le rejoindre

« Le mot de passe, Hermione, s'il te plait » dit il en gardant les yeux résolument fixés au sol.

« Sortilèges »

« Exact, dit la grosse dame en souriant, bienvenue pour une nouvelle année »

Harry s'engagea dans le passage, toujours sans regarder Hermione ni Ron. Il arriva dans la salle commune, et se dirigeait vers l'escalier menant aux dortoirs quand Hermione rattrapa enfin. Elle lui prit le bras et le força à se retourner vers elle.

« Harry parle moi, parle nous ! Qu'est ce qui t'a prit de quitter la grande salle comme ça, en plein milieu du repas ? »

« Hermione … »

« Non ! Je ne te laisserai pas te refermer, et refuser a nouveau de nous parler ! »

« 'Mione a raison Harry ! Ne recommence pas à ruminer dans ton coin en gardant tout tes problèmes pour toi. On veut juste t'aider, nous »

« Je ne pouvais pas … »

« Tu ne pouvais pas quoi ? »

« C'est à cause de moi »

Harry se laissa tomber sur un des canapés, le visage dans ses mains.

« Vous avez vu ses yeux ? Cette tristesse dans chacune de ses attitudes ? Et Tonks, vous l'avez vu ? La tristesse qu'on peut voir chez elles, c'est moi qui en suis la cause ! »

« Harry, s'il te plait … tu sais bien que ça n'est pas vrai ! »

« J'ai vu ses yeux … le regard qu'elle m'a lancé … elle n'a plus de père, et c'est a cause de moi qu'on le lui a pris ! »

« Harry ça suffit ! »

Hermione avait haussé le ton.

« Tu n'es AB-SO-LU-MENT PAS responsable de ce qui a pu se passer il y a trois mois, tu m'entend ? C'est tu-sais-qui le responsable ! C'est à cause de lui que le monde des sorciers est en guerre, et que tant de gens pleurent un ou plusieurs proches ! Tu n'y es pour rien ! »

« Si j'avais su fermer mon esprit … »

« Je ne peux pas croire qu'on en arrive encore a cette conversation » le coupa Ron « Harry … on a passé l'été a te sortir toute cette culpabilité de la tête, et voila que de retour a l'école, il faut tout reprendre a zéro ? si , si , si … si Sirius n'avait pas choisi de venir ,si Dumbledore était arrivé plus tôt , si le combat entre Sirius et Bellatrix s'était déroulé ailleurs… »

« Harry, je sais que la mort de Sirius t'a profondément marquée, et que tu en souffre énormément … mais si tu persiste en a réclamer toute la responsabilité, rien n'ira jamais mieux, tu sais ? »

« Rien ne peut aller mieux … »

« Quoi ? Mais enfin Harry qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? »

Harry soupira. Tout l'été il avait réussi à éviter d'avoir à leur faire cette confidence. Mais revenir a l'école, affronter le regard de Dumbledore, celui de Tonks et celui si désespéré de Léa le faisait se sentir tellement mal qu'il ressentait soudainement le besoin de confier a ses amis ce que jusqu'ici il leur avait soigneusement caché.

« Je sais ce que disait la prophétie »

-----

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! »

Hermione et Ron était encore sous le choc des révélations d'Harry.

« Et tu a gardé ça pour toi tout l'été ? »

« 'Mione, je préférerais qu'on en parle plus tard » dit Harry. des élèves commençaient à arriver dans la salle commune, et il n'avait aucune envie de discuter de son « destin » devant tout la maison de gryffondor.

« Je vais me coucher »

Harry se leva et monta jusqu'à son dortoir, laissant derrière lui Ron et Hermione complètement désemparés.

-----

Le lendemain, Harry était redevenu aussi solitaire et silencieux qu'au début de l'été. Il adressa à peine la parole à ses amis qui faisaient pourtant tout leur possible pour le faire parler. Les choses ne s'arrangèrent pas lorsque les gryffondor découvrirent que leur premier cours était un cours mixte de sortilèges avec les serpentard.

Le cœur d'Harry se serra lorsque Léa pénétra dans la salle.

La jeune fille avait troqué ses vêtements modus contre l'uniforme de Poudlard, mais ses bras étaient toujours recouverts de gants noirs. Ses longs cheveux étaient nattés, et leur noirceur faisait un étrange contraste avec la blancheur laiteuse de sa peau. Sa pâleur et la tristesse de son expression donnait a son visage une aura de tragédie qui déchirait Harry.

Il remarqua alors un détail de l'uniforme de la jeune fille.

« Elle est à serpentard, pensa-t-il, pourquoi en suis-je étonné ? »

La veille il avait quitté la salle avant que le choixpeau magique n'annonce sa décision. Il n'avait même pas cherché à savoir ou elle avait été répartie.

Il ne put s'empêcher de la regarder en douce pendant le cours. Elle était douée. Elle réussit son sortilège du premier coup, et l'exécuta de manière parfaite. Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas le seul à observer la jeune fille, même si, pour une raison étrange, son professeur ne semblait pas partager son admiration pour la dextérité magique de Léa.

« Non miss Black, pas comme ça. Un petit effort voyons … »

Léa releva sa baguette et refit le sortilège. Parfait, .une nouvelle fois.

« Miss Black… »

Léa soupira. Cette fois ci, son sortilège était loin d'être réussi.

« C'est mieux miss Black. Je comprends a quel point cela doit être difficile, mais sans efforts, vous n'obtiendrez aucun résultats ! »

Harry n'y comprenait plus rien

« Je ne comprends plus rien! »

Harry se retourna vers Hermione, aussi perplexe que lui.

-----

Harry fuyait Ron et Hermione.

« Harry, attends nous ! »

Il ralentit le pas, a regret. Il se retourna vers ses amis, le visage fermé. Il vit soudainement celui d'Hermione se teinter de rouge sous l'effet d'une brusque colère. Sans dire un mot, elle attrapa Harry par la manche de son uniforme et l'entraina à sa suite. Elle marchait vite, et Harry manqua plusieurs fois de tomber.

« Euh, 'mione, on va ou ? »

Hermione ne répondit pas

« 'Mione ? »

Hermione marchait vite, sans lâcher la manche de Harry, et sans lui adresser un regard, ni a Ron qui les suivait sans comprendre ce qui prenait soudainement a son amie.

Apres un tournant, Harry compris ou elle les emmenait

« 'Mione, pourquoi on va a la salle sur demande ? »

-----

Hermione referma la porte de la salle sur demande qui avait pris l'apparence d'une petite salle meublée de deux canapés. Elle se retourna vers Harry, l'ai toujours en colère. Harry était inquiet. Quand sa meilleure amie se mettait en colère contre lui, il passait souvent de sales moments. Il s'attendait à une explosion d'une minute à l'autre. Mais Hermione gardait le silence.

« Euuuuh 'Mione ? Pourquoi on est venu ici ? »

« Ah tiens tu parles maintenant ? »

Voila, c'était parti .là, c'était l'explosion.

« On est ici parce que môssieur commence à m'énerver sérieusement, a se la jouer j'ai-un-destin-tragique-je-suis-seul-au-monde, tout en envoyant sur les roses les amis qui voudraient l'aider à se décharger de ses problèmes. Cherchez l'erreur ! »

« Hermione ! »

Harry était choqué. Jamais son amie ne lui avait parlé comme ça.

« J'en ai marre, Harry ! Marre de te voir te morfondre dans ton coin, de t'entendre dire « vous ne pouvez pas comprendre », marre d'avoir l'impression d'être une imbécile, inutile qui plus est. Forcément, on ne risque pas de comprendre si tu ne nous dit rien ! »

Harry se tourna vers Ron, cherchant de l'aide pour échapper aux attaques de leur amie déchainée

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je suis d'accord avec elle »

« Super … pensa Harry, Hermione est contre moi et Ron ne m'aidera pas. Je vais mourir … »

« Hermione … » commença-t-il.

« Oui Harry ? Tu veux me parler ? Tu as envie de me dire quelque chose ? » Répondit son amie d'un ton mordant.

« Hermione je suis désolé … »

L'expression d'Hermione se radoucit.

« Je suis désolé ... je sais que j'agis comme un vrai con, mais j'ai peur ! »

Harry était lancé. Les flots d'angoisse et de désespoir qu'il retenait depuis trop longtemps se dévidaient sans qu'il puisse les retenir.

« Je suis censé sauver le monde des sorciers, en tuant le mage noir le plus puissant qui ait jamais existé. Tant que je ne l'aurais pas fait, des gens comme Léa et Tonks continueront à souffrir en perdant des êtres chers. Mais comment je suis censé faire ? Jusqu'ici je m'en suis sorti uniquement grâce a une chance insolente, mais un jour la chance pourrait tourner ! Pourquoi c'est sur moi que tout repose ? Le monde des sorciers n'a aucune chance ! »

« Harry … »

Ses deux amis se rapprochait, et tandis que les bras d'Hermione se serraient autour se lui pour le réconforter, Harry laissa les larmes qui le rongeaient couler.

-----

« Vous avez vu la manière plus qu'étrange dont se comportent les professeurs avec Léa ? »

Une heure plus tard, les trois amis étaient encore à discuter dans la salle sur demande, et Hermione venait d'aborder un sujet qui semblait lui tenir à cœur.

Harry se remémora ses cours, et la façon dont tout le corps enseignant, a l'exemple du professeur Flitwick, avaient semblé plus contents de voir Léa rater tous ses exercices magiques plutôt que de les réussir.

« Oui, c'est très bizarre, répondit Ron, c'est bizarre aussi qu'elle soit a serpentard, vu que c'est la fille de Sirius.»

« on ne sait rien de sa mère , dit Harry attristé au souvenir de son parrain , et puis Sirius était la brebis galeuse de la famille , et il n'a pas pu l'élever , étant donné le temps qu'il a passé a Azkaban »

« Ça n'explique pas le comportement des professeurs. » dit Hermione en jetant un regard noir a Ron. Parler de Sirius alors qu'Harry venait a peine de retrouver un semblant de moral, vraiment !

« Hé mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait encore ! »

Harry sourit. Heureusement qu'il avait ces deux la.

« Il commence à se faire tard, si on regagnait la salle commune ? »

« D'accord, dis Hermione, à condition que je n'ai plus à te ramener ici de force pour te faire parler »

-----

Au détour d'un couloir, alors qu'ils arrivaient presque au portrait de la grosse dame, le trio tomba sur Colin Crivey.

« Harry, je t'ai cherché partout ! » s'écria-t-il

Il semblait essoufflé, comme s'il venait de faire le tour du château en courant, ce qu'il avait peut être bien fait.

« Dumbledore veut te voir ! »

-----

**voila , chapitre 2 fini , chapitre 3 en cours de rédaction .**

**pis j'en profite pour faire un peu de pub a l'histoire de ma soeur : "des chattes sous le choixpeau" par siria 13 **

**(j'te renvoie la politesse ma belle en plus j'adore ton histoire )**

**n'hésitez pas a y aller , c'est super ! **

**Eterel **


	3. Chapter 3

**tadaaaaaa je suis de retouuuur ! je vous ai manqué ? j'ai entendu , qui a dit non ? Bon , je vous laisse avec la suite . enjoy **!

Harry se rendit immédiatement compte en pénétrant dans le bureau de Dumbledore que celui-ci n'était pas seul. Une élève était assise, lui tournant le dos. Une longue tresse noire tombait dans son dos, et ses bras étaient recouverts de longs gants. Léa.

« Vous vouliez me voir, professeur ? »

La jeune fille se retourna au son de sa voix, et Harry fut une fois de plus confronté à deux yeux bleus emplis de tristesse.

« Ah Harry ! Tu as déjà rencontré miss Black je crois … »

« Nous nous sommes croisés dans le Poudlard express professeur. Drago et moi cherchions un compartiment pour nous installer. »

Elle avait une voix posée, mélodieuse, ou Harry ne décela pas la moindre trace d'accent. Pour une étrangère, elle parlait un anglais parfait.

« Bien ! Harry, je suppose que tu te demandes pourquoi je t'ai demandé de venir, et pourquoi miss Black est présente elle aussi »

« Euh oui, en quelque sorte.»

« Léa, j'ai bien votre permission de tout expliquer à Mr Potter ? »

« Oui professeur. Allez-y »

Harry remarqua un geste étrange de la main droite de Léa. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le voyait, elle avait fait exactement le même la première fois qu'elle avait parlé.

« Bien … ça risque d'être un peu long. Harry, Léa a passé des années à l'étranger, et n'a pas suivi une scolarité magique classique. »

« Je le sais, vous l'avez dit lors de sa répartition. »

« Certes. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que Léa n'a jamais pratiqué de magie. Léa a passé sa vie à étudier dans une communauté de magiciens une forme de magie légèrement différente de celle que nous utilisons »

« Une autre magie ? »

« En fait, pas exactement une autre. Les flux magiques que nous utilisons sont les mêmes que ceux dont la confrérie de Léa tire leurs pouvoirs. En fait, ce sont les flux qu'utilisent toutes les personnes qui se servent de magie, quelle que soit sa forme. Ce qui diffère, entre notre école et la communauté de Léa, c'est le moyen utilisé pour accéder à ces flux, et les domestiquer. Notre monde de sorciers a depuis des siècles adopté l'usage de la baguette, ce qui n'est pas le cas de la communauté. »

« Pas de baguette ? Mais comment… »

Le regard de Dumbledore se fixa derrière Harry. Celui-ci se retourna.

Léa avait ôté ses gants

Un réseau complexe de pâles et fines cicatrices parcourait la peau blanche de ses bras, formant des arabesques sinueuses. Harry ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du dessin fascinant que formaient ces marques. Léa fit un geste de la main, et un presse-papier en bronze s'envola du bureau de Dumbledore pour venir voleter devant elle, tandis que ses cicatrices semblaient s'illuminer légèrement.

« Léa a une maitrise parfaite de sa magie. Malheureusement, des circonstances récentes ont obligée miss Black à venir en Angleterre, et l'ont conduite a Poudlard, afin d'étudier et d'assimiler notre magie. Seulement, l'usage de la baguette lui était inconnue jusque la, et il lui est difficile d'y avoir recours, quand elle peut s'en passer. Or il est important que miss Black sache s'en servir »

« C'est pour ça que les professeurs la reprennent quand elle exécute des sortilèges parfaits ? »

« Ils la reprennent parce qu'elle effectue les sortilèges a l'aide de sa magie a elle et non de la notre, ce qui n'est pas l'exercice demandé. »

Léa marmonna quelque chose qu'Harry ne comprit pas. Ce n'était pas de l'anglais, il en était sûr.

«Certes miss Black, je vous accorde que c'est plus simple, mais ce n'est pas pour cela que vous êtes ici, et ce n'est pas ce que vos professeurs attendent de vous »

« Je sais, professeur, je ferais des efforts »

Là, encore ! Sa main avait encore bougé, et ses marques s'étaient légèrement mises à briller.

Maintenant qu'il savait ce que cela signifiait, Harry se demandait quel sort la jeune magicienne pouvait bien lancer.

« Et … quel rapport avec moi, professeur ? Pourquoi suis-je ici ? »

« Hé bien vois-tu, comme tu dois t'en douter, Léa a du mal avec notre magie, et aurait besoin de cours particuliers. Or il se trouve que nos professeurs sont tous débordés, j'ai donc pensé que tu pourrais t'occuper d'aider miss Black à se mettre à niveau. »

« Moi ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Et bien il se trouve que tu es un élève assez doué, que tu as déjà une certaine expérience en tant que professeur, et qu'au vu des progrès de tes élèves il semblerait qu'en plus tu sois un très bon professeur »

« Vous le pensez ? »

« Oui Harry, répondit doucement Dumbledore, je le pense. de plus, reprit il, je pense que Léa a de son coté beaucoup de choses à t'apporter, et pourrait t'être très utile. Bien, mes enfants, je vous laisse vous mettre d'accord sur les dates et les horaires de vos cours, il se trouve que j'ai encore beaucoup à faire. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée. »

Harry et Léa souhaitairent à leur tour une bonne soirée au directeur, puis sortirent du bureau.

Les pensées d'Harry étaient confuses. Il ne savait pas s'il serait capable d'affronter les yeux tristes de la jeune magicienne lors de cours particuliers. De plus, il avait certes déjà enseigné à des élèves d'autres maisons, mais Léa étaient une serpentard.

_Je vais donner des cours particuliers a une serpentard dont le père a été tué a cause de moi … j'ai intérêt à mériter on surnom de « survivant » _

« Tu ne devrais pas avoir autant de préjugés »

Harry se retourna brusquement vers la magicienne.

« Qu…quoi ?? »

« Pour toi un serpentard est forcement quelqu'un de mal, un futur mangemort rancunier, mesquin, arrogant et j'en passe, c'est bien ça ? »

_Non, ça c'est pas serpentard, c'est Malefoy … ouais enfin ça se recoupe _

« Mais que … »

« J'ai entendu le ton que tu emploies en parlant de mes camarades. Et tu ne sais rien de Drago »

_Entendu ?Drago ?_

« Tu … tu lis mes pensées ??? »

**bon ... il faut VRAIMENT que j'arrete de finir tous mes chapitres de la même façon . promis , j'essairais . **

**a bientot**

**Eterel**


	4. Chapter 4

**oui , je met du temps a publier. méa culpa. mais en ce moment , chui plus inspirée par mon autre fic ...'**

**amusez vous bien qd même ...**

**-----**

Sans répondre, Léa le fixa un instant puis le laissa la, et repartit vers les cachots. Harry était complètement abasourdi. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réagir. Il essaya de rappeler la jeune fille.

« Léa ! »

Il s'élança à sa poursuite. Il allait la rattraper quand…

« Qu'est ce que tu fais la, Potter ? »

Drago Malefoy lui barrait la route. Derrière lui, Léa s'était retournée et le fixait.

« Il faut que je parle à Léa. »

« Tu n'as rien à dire à ma cousine. »

« Ce que je peux avoir à dire a n'importe quel élève de Poudlard ne te concerne en rien Malefoy. Il ne me semble pas avoir besoin de ta permission. » Répliqua Harry qui commençait à s'énerver.

« C'est quoi ton problème Potter ?!! » Drago s'énervait lui aussi, et il avait sorti sa baguette. « Ça t'as pas suffi d'être responsable de la mort de son père ?!! »

Harry qui avait commencé à sortir sa baguette s'arrêta net. Drago avait frappé fort, et en plein dans un point sensible.

« Drago… arrête. » Léa s'était rapprochée de son cousin et avait pris sa main. Le blond détourna les yeux de son ennemi pour les poser sur ceux de la jeune fille. Sans un mot ni un regard pour Harry, il s'éloigna en entrainant Léa. Harry resta un moment sans faire un geste. Puis il se laissa glisser à terre, et pleura.

-----

Pendant deux jours, Harry guetta la moindre occasion de parler à Léa, mais Malefoy ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle. Le troisième jour, enfin, alors qu'il était descendu très tôt dans la grande salle, Harry la vit assise a la table des serpentards, seule. Il hésita à s'approcher, mais prit finalement son courage de gryffondor à deux mains.

« Heu… Léa ? Je peux te parler ? »

La jeune fille se retourna, et le regarda sans répondre.

« Voila … c'est a propos des cours que Dumbledore m'a demandé de te donner… je voudrais savoir si tu… »

« C'est d'accord. » le coupa Léa. « Quand ? »

« Heu… je sais pas. »Harry était pris de court. « Le plus tôt serait le mieux. Ce soir ? Tu pourrais ? »

« D'accord. » répondit Léa. Elle se leva, et ramassa ses affaires. « Rendez vous ici vers 18h »

Sans un mot de plus, elle quitta la grande salle.

-----

Harry passa une très longue journée, entre l'angoisse à l'idée de son cours du soir et les sarcasmes de Ron. (« Ça affronte sans ciller le seigneur des ténèbres, mais ça tremble devant une fille » « tu crois que tu vas te mettre à bredouiller, comme avec Cho ? »)

Enfin, a 18h, Harry quitta la salle commune sous les encouragements de Ron (qui avait fait apparaître des pompons rouges et or et les agitait en criant « go, Harry, go !!! ») Et ceux d'Hermione, qui tentait à la fois de le réconforter et de s'empêcher de hurler de rire des pitreries de Ron.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la grande salle, Léa était déjà la.

« Bon, heu … on va aller, heu … dans la salle sur demande. »

Intérieurement, il vit Ron hurler de rire devant ses bredouillements et maudit le rouquin sur plusieurs générations.

Sans un mot, Léa le suivit

-----.

La salle sur demande s'était changée pour eux en une salle de taille moyenne, au matériel sommaire (quelques coussins pour s'asseoir, et une étagère avec quelques livres sur les différentes magies et leur contrôle)

« Bon, heu … on va commencer avec des sortilèges simples. Tu connais expelliarmus ? »

Léa hocha la tête.

« Bon … vas y, essaie. »

Léa sortit sa baguette, et allai lancer le sort quand Harry l'arrêta.

« Attends !!! Heu, s'il te plait … tu pourrais enlever tes gants ? »

Comme réponse, il ne reçut qu'un regard interrogateur.

« Ben oui … je suis pas capable de sentir quelle est la magie que tu utilise quand tu jette un sort. Sans tes gants, je pourrais voir si tu te sers de ta magie en observant tes marques. »

« D'accord. »

Les gants noirs finirent sur un coussin. Une nouvelle fois, Harry fut captivé par les volutes que formaient sur les bras de Léa ces étranges cicatrices. Soudain, un gant noir lui passa devant le nez.

« Il te va, mon sort ?»

Harry n'avait même pas entendu la jeune fille lancer son expelliarmus. Il eut un sourire gêné.

« Bon, apparemment, on va pouvoir passer a plus sérieux. »

-----

Deux heures plus tard, Harry avait réussi à situer le niveau de la jeune fille, et lui avait fait pratiquer quelques exercices dont elle ne s'était pas trop mal sorti. Mais la sensation de malaise en sa présence ne le quittait pas. Elle n'avait pratiquement pas dit un mot, et son silence, combiné à son regard profond et triste, n'aidait pas le sorcier.

« Bon … ça ira pour ce soir. Ça te va si on se revoit dans deux jours ? »

De nouveau les yeux gris plongé dans les siens. Hochement de tête. Harry baissa les yeux. Léa se leva pour partir.

« Je … je suis désolé !!! »

Mouvement de robe. Harry releva la tête pour voir Léa le fixer, étonnée.

« Pourquoi ? »

Harry avala difficilement sa salive.

« Pour ce que j'ai fait. Pour avoir provoqué la mort de Sirius. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour l'empêcher ! Mais je n'en ai pas été capable … je n'ai été capable que de le condamner »

Les larmes aux yeux, Harry rebaissa la tête et se laissa glisser sur un coussin.

« Harry… »

Une main gantée lui releva la tête. Il croisa les yeux de Léa, mais cette fois il y lut de la compassion.

« Harry, une seule personne est responsable de la mort de mon père, et ce n'est pas toi. »

« Mais… »

« Tu n'as pas à te rendre responsable des crimes perpétrés par Voldemort. »

« Hermione ? »

Léa rit.

« Non, je ne suis pas Hermione Granger, mais elle m'a tout l'air d'avoir des réflexions très intelligentes. »

Harry sourit.

« C'est moi qui suis désolée, Harry, d'avoir été froide, et distante. Mais je ne te rends en aucun cas responsable de la mort de mon père. La seule chose pour laquelle je t'en voulais, et la raison de mon attitude, c'est ton point de vue et tes réflexions sur ma maison. »

Son point de vue sur les serpentards. Voila ce qu'elle lui reprochait.

_Ouais ben ils m'ont pas vraiment donné de raison d'en penser autre chose._

« Tu devrais ouvrir un peu plus ton esprit, et ne pas t'attarder tant sur la surface des choses. »

Harry se recula brusquement. Elle avait encore lu ses pensées ?

« Comment tu fais ça ?!!! »

« Ah … tu verras au prochain cours. »

Et avec un sourire énigmatique, elle sortit de la salle sur demande.

-----

**espere quand meme que ça vous a plu  
**

**a bientot **

**Eterel**


End file.
